<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三十代才迎来蓝色的春天是否太迟了 by LaurantMu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329518">三十代才迎来蓝色的春天是否太迟了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu'>LaurantMu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Intersex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次共演后发生的小意外引发的“血案”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayano Go/Hoshino Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三十代才迎来蓝色的春天是否太迟了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大概是他们第五次上床，还是对对方身体感到新鲜，私下关系也变得半生不熟的微妙时间点。绫野在床上不住觉得自己的炮友很可爱，明明是男人的脸，也不算出众的长相，自己却觉得可爱得不得了呢？</p><p>“源ちゃん，真可爱啊，快高潮了吗？”自己的阴茎埋在一片湿滑的巢穴，进出都是黏糊糊的水声，身下人的呻吟鼻音浓重也黏糊糊的，像融化的芝士，“真厉害啊，湿漉漉的，流了好多水，最近都没有做爱，很寂寞吗？”</p><p>“唔……这几周的工作不是刚好错开了吗？一直和刚君碰不到面，啊——那里，很舒服……”在性爱上有话直说这点也很可爱，有点女孩子气的娇憨，又带着男人的直率，绫野不禁亲了亲对方因为劳累一天有些水肿的眼睑，“今天的时间好长哦，不愧是刚君啊……”</p><p>“很累吗？源ちゃん已经射了一次，第二次我会尽量慢一点，让源ちゃん舒服的。”已经三十岁后半，做爱当然不会像年轻的时候，一个晚上射两三次，第二天都能恢复过来精神抖擞的去工作。</p><p>这种程度的互相体贴，是成年人社交生存的基本，没人希望第二天因为纵欲过度在工作现场出状况给别人添麻烦，或者更糟糕，导致私下的生活被曝光。有节制的交往和身体交流是作为成熟社会人的通行准则。</p><p>绫野知道星野的体力已经快要见底，所以加快了腰部的速度，他们的身体相性还算不错，绫野阴茎微微上弯的角度能擦过让星野舒服的地方，绫野在和星野上床之前也从来不知道自己还有双性恋的潜质。</p><p>从前只和漂亮女人交往的绫野自己也说不上，为什么会和工作上的男性同事莫名其妙滚到床上，直到对方在床上羞赧地张开双腿露出阴茎下肉红的小穴，他才稍微释然，但顺着这股气势拿下对方的后穴确实超出了自己的守备范围。</p><p>他们第一次发生的很匆忙，是在保姆车上，因为共同的工作从A大厦转移到B摄影棚，却因为摄影棚之前的工作大拖延，他们只好在保姆车上待机。星野因为音乐方面的工作，正处在通宵后最难熬的时间里，车里只有他们两人，非常安静，星野不自觉地打起瞌睡。</p><p>明明是很平常的场景，绫野却觉得头一点一点的星野惹人怜爱，他非常大方地把星野揽过来，贡献了自己的膝枕：“这样会舒服一点吧？”</p><p>迷迷糊糊的星野在他的大腿上蹭了蹭脑袋感叹：“刚君这种时候也很帅啊……”</p><p>原本只是普通的膝枕，只是对同事的体贴，绫野以为自己已经过了随便蹭蹭就会硬起来的岁数，生殖器因为对方磨蹭而在男性同事面前硬起来可以说是极度社死的场景了，察觉到下身变化的绫野立刻想要改变姿势，星野却“呼呼呼”地笑起来：“最近工作很忙，都没时间打飞机积了很多吗？”</p><p>“要帮忙吗？”简直是魔咒啊，简单的一句话，好像给所有荒唐的事情都找到了借口。</p><p>星野就着膝枕的姿势咬下对方牛仔裤的拉链，胀大的性器被束缚在平角内裤里，没有什么汗味，倒是衣物柔顺剂的香味更浓，隔着内裤在贴着防窥膜的保姆车里给男同事口交这件事情本身就很刺激性欲了。所以一边温吞的含住对方个头不算小的性器，星野自己也忍不住把手伸向自己的下面。</p><p>男人果然是，只要觉得爽，和男人上床还是和女人上床都无所谓，尤其是对方的技术还不错的情况，就算脑子里不断重复放送：我是直男。但是鸡巴还是诚实的在对方的嘴里硬起来，与其是觉得男同性恋恶心，不如说是不愿意承认自己其实根本无所谓这点让人心里别扭。</p><p>在快感面前，这点程度的别扭和羞耻心完全不值一提，不管怎么说，这家伙的口活也太好了，“源ちゃん，好厉害……”绫野发自内心的这般称赞对方，并且由衷地觉得他们在如此逼仄的半开放空间里，还能肆无忌惮地做这档事儿，实在是厉害。</p><p>星野嘴里被对方从内裤里解放出来的性器塞满，支支吾吾地说不出话，绫野的手顺着他夹住的双腿想要伸进去，大概是想要互帮互助，却被星野抓住手腕，含着男人鸡巴却脸色严肃的样子大概有些滑稽，星野把绫野的阴茎吐出来，认真问道：“如果是刚君的话，应该没问题吧……那，要帮我保密哦。”</p><p>说完他牵着绫野的手往自己的下身摸去。星野垂着眼睛大概是害羞了，之前因为缺乏睡眠而苍白的脸颊也红扑扑的，眼角微微泛红，十分惹人怜爱。点头后不明所以的绫野在指尖越过一小丛柔软的耻毛，又经过对方勃起的阴茎，摸到潮湿柔软的他更加熟悉的某个器官。</p><p>他都不知道该训斥对方的不谨慎，还是该感谢对方对他的信任，他们就保持着膝枕的别扭姿势，一方为对方口交，另一方则指奸起某个理应不该出现的，魔法般的女穴。</p><p>“源ちゃん也憋了很久吧……”小穴里潮水泛滥，收缩地迫不及待，“啊——如果能插进去就好了。”</p><p>“现在这个情况，怎么也没办法吧……”说话的时候，星野的手从过长的袖子里伸出来握住绫野的阴茎撸动，调皮地故意把包皮撸过龟头的边界，柔软的手像女人的一样，修剪圆润的指甲是干净透亮的粉色，“刚君不要一个劲玩弄里面，也照顾一下前面嘛。”</p><p>绫野像是突然意识到什么似的，从湿润的阴道里抽出来，食指和中指一起在深埋在睾丸下肉缝里的阴蒂，星野的喘气声一下变得尖细起来，“哈啊——虽然，唔，虽然我说的前面不是阴蒂，但这里也——”</p><p>很快小穴里就尿出一些淫水，大概是高潮了，星野抱怨似地再次把绫野的鸡巴从头含到根部，“啊，真是的，我说的是——”整根吃进去后，绫野就算听不懂他含糊的“这里！”也明白了星野的意思。</p><p>“抱歉，源ちゃん……”星野也是男人，当然会想要射精啊，自己怎么一摸到小穴就得意忘形了，绫野在心里唾弃起自己，他从善如流地包住星野的阴茎，第一次碰男人这个地方，身为直男的绫野还是有一瞬的排斥，并不陌生的部位，摸起来和自己不太一样，大概是因为有两套生殖器官，星野的阴茎大概是自己国中的水准，绫野的手很大，握上去大概能把星野的整根阴茎包在手中，像是玩弄小孩子的鸡鸡，“源ちゃん，这里，好可爱……龟头小小的，太可爱了。”</p><p>虽然知道绫野没有什么恶意，但是星野还是用牙齿轻轻嗑了一下绫野敏感的头部，表达自己的生气。绫野空着的那只手先摸了摸自己的鼻子，又把手指插在星野烫卷的头发里，把星野的脑袋往自己的阴茎上按，星野知道这是快要射精的信号了。</p><p>担心弄坏头发，最后是被星野撸射在纸巾里，星野抬起身靠着一侧的车窗，这下能从裤子半退的腿间窥见睾丸下那个湿漉漉泛着光的部位，“刚君，色鬼。”星野这样说着，故意遮住下头。</p><p>绫野凑过去，把星野压在车窗上，凑过去和刚口交完的星野接吻，嘴里小声说着：“抱歉，源ちゃん那里太可爱了，所以忍不住盯着看，下次在光亮一点的地方好好让我看看吧。”手握住星野的阴茎，娴熟地为对方打飞机。</p><p>于是他们就有了，工作结束后的第二次的正式约炮，是在工作结束后酒会庆功宴的酒店楼上直接开的房间，还装模作样地开了两间。</p><p>“这次是第一次在源ちゃん的公寓做吧。”到了第五次终于登堂入室的绫野把躺在床上享受的星野抱起来，调整成坐着插入的姿势，这样能很好的看清对方高潮舒服的表情。</p><p>星野主动抱住绫野的脖子，把软下去的乳头凑到对方的面前，“源ちゃん，乳头很弱啊……”说话吹出的气拂过乳头，星野的小穴情不自禁的夹紧。</p><p>“刚君不要在这种时候耍心眼啊……”星野不满地挺胸，绫野轻轻用嘴唇抿住比正常男人稍大的肉粒，但这点程度的摩擦根本不可能满足身体熟烂的星野，“拜托请好好吸吮我的乳头——”</p><p>“只有这些？”绫野停下了下半身的挺动。</p><p>“你还打算让我怎么哀求你啊！”</p><p>“不知道源ちゃん如果怀孕的话，这里是不是也会流出乳汁，这么大的乳头，肯定会让小宝宝满意的吧，妈妈？”绫野拿出大物俳优的演技，用三十多岁的男人的脸做出幼儿的童真，眼神纯净仿佛自己的鸡巴此时并不是捅在自己怀里“妈妈”的肉屄里。</p><p>这个时候突然妈妈婴儿play吗？！星野在心里吐槽，仍然忍不住害羞了片刻，血色从被干红的脸蔓延到胸口。也许是在表演上起了什么奇异的对抗心，星野也拿出了些本事，这个时候谁害羞谁就输了！</p><p>“宝宝刚ちゃん肚子饿了吗，乖乖吃妈妈的奶头哦……”这么说着，绫野保持着方才纯真的眼神被星野托住婴幼儿后脑勺的手势重新压向男人平坦的胸口，“小宝宝张嘴，啊——”绫野顺从的张开嘴，故作纯真的嗷呜一口嘬住星野胸口的红点，“唔嗯……要长到一米八就要多喝奶哦——唔，别咬！”绫野之前还听话的嘬弄吮吸，听到星野因为舒服发出色情的呻吟，故意轻咬已经硬挺起来的乳粒。</p><p>“妈妈，色鬼！”甚至模仿了小婴儿的语气，这家伙看来是乐在其中啊！但是绫野的舌头抵在乳头上非常舒服，就原谅他心血来潮的人性吧。</p><p>“是是，妈妈是色鬼，小宝宝的大鸡鸡就借给色鬼妈妈用用吧，”星野主动晃起腰部，“妈妈明天还要上班哦——”</p><p>“啊，可恶，一定要在这个时候说这个吗！”最后先破功的次日工作比较早的绫野，他重新把星野压回床里，换成更容易发力的姿势，开始大力在星野的阴道里抽插，高速的摩擦让他快速盘上快感的顶峰。</p><p>“要去了……”绫野快要高潮的时候几乎说不出话，从牙缝里咬出几个字。</p><p>星野嘴里胡乱地说着：“好哦，妈妈……妈妈也要去了——”</p><p>射精以后的贤者时间，星野的脑袋总会不知道飞到三界的哪一处，但他很快被绫野的调笑拉回了现世：“啊，糟糕，射在妈妈的小穴里了呢。”</p><p>“刚君真是坏宝宝啊。”星野翻了个身，趴在自己的胳膊上看床边瘦高的男人把安全套打好结扔进垃圾桶。</p><p>绫野的背影很好看，肩宽腰细，臀部的线条很性感，两条长腿肌肉匀称，星野欣赏片刻，原本想问对方，像他这样的男人为什么愿意和自己做炮友。但这样的问题在嘴里百转千回，总归问不出口，问了似乎就要结束这段关系似的。</p><p>绫野洗了个澡一身清爽，穿着星野准备给客人用的浴袍跳回床上和星野接吻，手又不老实的摸到星野的屁股上揉捏。</p><p>“今晚要留宿吗？”星野拍开他的手把地上的脏衣服捡起来，他们一回来就滚到床上，地上全是外出的脏衣服。</p><p>“明天早上的工作，我跟助理说让他给我带一身衣服过来，直接从这边出发吧，比较近。”绫野在手机上打字，大概是交代明早助理来接他。</p><p>“深夜留宿没关系吗？”</p><p>“没事没事，毕竟源ちゃん是男人嘛……”绫野在床上伸了个懒腰，跳下来指着床单上深色的水渍，“虽然是水很多的男人。”</p><p>星野想把两个人的脏衣服都甩到得意洋洋的男人的脸上，但他嘴上只是敷衍的应和：“是呢，真是方便啊。”</p><p>的确，两个男人就算第二天穿一样的衣服从公寓出去被文春拍到，娱乐记者只会捶胸顿足没拍到好料。谁能想到这两个人黏黏糊糊弄了一床水渍，还亲热的搂在一起睡了大半个晚上。</p><p>星野在浴缸里又不禁想起刚刚那个问题：绫野刚这样的男人为什么愿意和自己纠缠在一起？</p><p>如果问星野，为什么会和绫野搞在一起，原因很多，如果用大多数人比较容易理解的角度来看，大概用失恋分手后的空虚作为理由最有说服力。确实和长时间交往的人分开后，人类的身体到心灵都会进入一种对于爱情或者肌肤相亲的戒断期。</p><p>短时间内，因为想要抱抱亲亲，和人腻歪这种不足为外人道的恶心理由，当然最重要的是——性欲得不到解放。</p><p>就算像现在这样躺在浴缸里，都会忍不住自慰，把手指伸进腿间，射精非常累，所以大多时候会玩弄阴蒂，在浴缸里伴着水哗哗的声音在浴缸里达到小小的高潮。</p><p>分手后，不管工作忙不忙，星野都会像这样频繁地自慰，不管是在洗澡的时候，还是即将昏睡之前。毕竟和温柔的前女友在一起做爱的花样很多，分手以后可以说性爱上失去了极大的乐趣，就算用玩具也能达到高潮，但是高潮后的贤者时间比往常更为空虚，比年轻时候的贤者时间更加漫长，就算心里想要接着撸一管，不应期中间的时光也只是懒散的随便安慰自己的另一个器官。</p><p>每当这个时候，他都会无比想要和人做爱。</p><p>浴缸里也好，床上也好，沙发上也好，高级宾馆总统套房也好，廉价情人旅馆也好，女人也好，男人也好，希望能和人贴在一起，想要感受人类的体温，希望另一个怀抱能像温暖的洗澡水那样包围自己。</p><p>就算只是抱在一起自慰也好，总之希望和其他人类贴在一起，如果能够和对方做爱那就更好了。星野知道自己的身体状况并不是所有人都能够接受，但至少现在为止，有过肌肤相亲的都是心地善良，守口如瓶的好人，这种幸运多少让星野放松了警惕。</p><p>而到了现在这个年纪，如果再和女性恋爱，多少会让对方产生结婚的期待，自己这样的身体，这样糟糕的性格，怎么负担起对方的人生呢？就算医疗报告上说他的精子有能够让女性受孕的能力，但依然存在一定畸形的概率。</p><p>他不想生下像自己这样的孩子，如果和自己一样，还拥有像自己这样胆小懦弱的家长该是多么不幸啊，同样他也没有任何勇气和自信，拍着胸脯保证就算生下正常的孩子，自己也能把对方养育成顶天立地的大人。</p><p>头发打湿后脑袋上的伤口在镜子里更加明显，他摸了摸脑袋上开颅的伤疤，自己还得过这样的病，也许哪一天突然又会倒下，如果这样自己的家人们该怎么办，自己的孩子又该怎么办？</p><p>大病一场后，对自己的人生难免充满阴暗悲观的想法，他很抱歉辜负了年长前女友的期待，但他无法面对未来的路，如果只是像现在这样，不停工作下去，那么未来的生活还算明朗。但是像普通人一样，结婚生子，反而让他恐惧不已。</p><p>自己这样的人，怎么能肩负其他人的人生呢？光是在工作上不辜负任何的期待就已经精疲力尽了。</p><p>也许正是这种自暴自弃，让他在空虚和饥渴的深渊里，向身边的同事出手了，对方是男人，不需要考虑会不会给女方结婚期待的这种麻烦的事情，男人比起女人简单多了，说白了只要爽就好了。</p><p>并不是说身边没有什么值得出手的帅哥，而特意等到了现在，从35届电影学院新人赏以来，分手后空闲的时间变多，酒会也参加的更加频繁，几乎每天都和不同类型的帅哥出没在六本木，中目黑或者新宿的夜总会。</p><p>不如说是反过来，实在没有办法忍受这种被高浓度荷尔蒙包围的空虚，所以才终于顺应本心对帅哥出手了。当然也有一些诸如，绝对不能向做了多年朋友的人出手之类“兔子不吃窝边草”的准则，明明这么做更加安全可靠，但是星野同样不想把身边的人都扭曲成肉体上的伙伴。</p><p>这也是为什么他空窗忍耐一年多，才对虽然喝过几次酒，并不是特别亲近，最近因为工作关系变好，却算不上挚友的男人出手了，正是因为不远不近的关系，对方身为成年人熟稔的交际状态，还有在交际圈里不算健谈的沉默个性，都成为了引诱星野的美味饵食。</p><p>当然，绫野刚不管从哪个角度看都十分帅气和充满男性魅力，这个原因占到了所有上述原因90%的比例。说难听点，因为不熟悉，所以才会充满幻想，如果换成身边熟悉的，连撒尿喜欢用哪只手扶都清楚的朋友，才不会有什么多余的遐思。因为共演的关系熟悉起来，私下经常会有酒会，有时候是和staff们一起，有时候只是几位主演，有时候只有他们两个。</p><p>绫野喝醉的样子很迷人，星野在他们刚认识的时候就有这种想法了，不过旁边有别的帅哥男演员，这种魅力总会被吵吵嚷嚷的氛围掩盖，而共演合作期间极速增加的酒会次数，这种迷人的印象在他的脑海里反复加固。酒吧里，只是咬着吸管盯着喝得醉醺醺的帅哥发呆，站起来以后，腿间就会有什么东西涌出来，不用看也知道是自己脑内下流思想的具象化。</p><p>大概只有这种时候，自己才会后悔，要是当时选择做男人或者女人就好了，这样就能放纵自己及时行乐了。当然同时作为男人和女人获得的好处对身为艺术家的星野也是切实的。男性的视角，女性的视角，在自己的大脑里因为激素神奇的作用，碰撞出许多天才的想法，甚至自己回头看都难以置信，“这么厉害的东西竟然是我想出来的！”时常会冒出这样的想法，身为星野源的自己大概并不感谢这具身体，但身为艺术家的自己却在无时不刻感谢老天爷的恩赐吧。</p><p>这样的拥有天才艺术触觉的星野，对他人的情绪也更加敏感，如果说绫野是个100%的直男，他也不会有任何下手的自信。两人私下酒会里，绫野喝醉了会说些暧昧的话，会在很长的沉默后猛不丁蹦出一两句诸如，“源ちゃん，真可爱啊……”，“源ちゃん的脸看起来也很显小，不如下次让源小姐穿JK上电视吧！”这种莫名其妙的话。</p><p>被对方夸奖，甚至有点性骚扰意味的发言都让星野脑子里某个和情感相关的部分嘀嘀作响，他嘴上只是随意吐槽：“混蛋萝莉控！”但他心里丰富的情感突触，已经朝着和对方亲嘴上床的方向大步狂奔，就算是70%直男的绫野如果碰到自己这样30%的女人，大概还有调和的空间吧！</p><p>“没想到会变成现在这样……”星野把淋浴的喷头关上，立刻打开浴室的干燥按钮。等他出去，床上的绫野已经发出轻微的鼾声熟睡了。</p><p>也是啊，毕竟早上6点就要出发去外景。这么想着的星野也钻回被窝，临睡前他想到，幸好现在盖的这床被子是新买的，没有对刚君失礼真是太好了。</p><p>两人的关系并没有因为共演结束而停止，只是变成了更加不咸不淡的关系，酒会的次数变少了，但是私下里还会在SNS上留言。需要解决生理问题的时候，会相约去较近的公寓，或者干脆开房，但又不约而同的没有找其他炮友。</p><p>私下里也会说些亲近的话，做爱会接吻，贤者时间后会睡在一起，像真正的情侣一样，但又没有情侣间才会有的负担。在床上也玩儿的越来越开，因为肉体契合加上生日日期相近，趁着关系还没有完全冷却，大脑尚且思念对方的身体，于是连生日都一起过了。</p><p>源小姐为此特意准备了绫野期待已久的JK制服，“不愧是萝莉控啊，既然如此你也满足一下cosplay的场景吧！”源小姐递给绫野的纸袋里装了一整套合身的DK制服，还是日式的立领。</p><p>“嗯？这不是——”</p><p>“看电视剧的时候就在想，刚君穿上黑色的立领校服应该更帅吧？毕竟刚君总能把黑色穿得好看，热血高校的时候是灰色的，总觉得有些可惜。”星野推着绫野进了卧室。</p><p>明明已经是三十代的男人，还在乐此不疲的玩儿这种play。绫野穿好衣服出来就看到星野戴好了非常俗套的黑长直假发，他以为按照星野的性格一定会在场景里设计些让人吐槽的地方，比如戴上爆炸头或者电视节目里那种妈妈假发，但很遗憾，这次女装非常完美，连妆容都完美复刻了时下流行的JK。</p><p>先前放着吃剩的蛋糕和酒杯的茶几甚至换成了书本，“未免也太干劲十足了吧？”绫野的制服和电视剧里一样没有系好外套的扣子，而是敞开露出里头黑色的V领T恤，领口能看到银色的链子和凹凸有致的锁骨，领口的末端露出一些肌肉。</p><p>“绫野同学如果再不干劲十足一些，期中测试就要完蛋了哦！”源小姐举起圆珠笔，比在脸颊旁捏着嗓子娇嗔道。</p><p>“什么啊，好恶心！”绫野忍不住吐槽，所以槽点被设计在了角色上吗？是这种设定吗？</p><p>最后要变成这种AV的定番展开吗？绫野这么想着在茶几边坐下：“那课后辅导就拜托源ちゃん了。”为了配合星野兴致高涨的演出，他像成绩糟糕的不良少年一样盘腿坐好朝扮演女优等生的星野弯腰点头。</p><p>“啊呀，怎么叫得这么亲热，我又不是绫野同学的女朋友，绫野同学放学以后总是和不同的女孩子走在一起，一定很受欢迎吧。”源小姐咬着原子笔的尾端故作烦恼的叹了一口气。</p><p>所以是花花公子不良少年的人设吗？</p><p>“如果能和源ちゃん交往的话，我马上就会和别的女生分手。”绫野说着隔着茶几把手伸到星野的肩膀上，抚摸星野的假发，假发的发尾发硬，还是星野本人柔软的头发手感更好。</p><p>星野把茶几上的书本都扫到地毯上，双手撑在木头茶几上，一直膝盖跪在茶几的边缘，黑色的长发扫到桌面上，从绫野的角度能看到水手服领口里若隐若现的内衣。在意想不到的地方都准备齐备，是不是裙子下面也——</p><p>“因为今天要和刚君补习，所以穿了新买的内衣哦！”源小姐把假发撩到耳后，绫野的手顺着他的话开始隔着水手服和胸罩把玩揉捏星野胸部，是男人的胸部，却比女人的A杯稍微大一些，捏在手里并不是完全没有份量。</p><p>“源ちゃん是幼女飞机场呢。”绫野笑着和源小姐接吻，源小姐涂了樱色的唇膏，尝起来有淡淡的樱花香味，大概是特意漱了口，吐息间只有轻微的红酒香气，因为是在家过生日所以星野难得小酌了一杯。</p><p>“那不是刚好符合萝莉控的口味吗？”源小姐爬到茶几的另一边，两脚跨立在绫野的身体两侧，绫野这才注意到绀蓝色的百褶裙下是白色的丝袜，“刚君猜猜今天的内裤是什么颜色的？”源小姐撩起裙子的下摆，绫野的手扶在他的大腿上，不管是男人还是女人都不会讨厌丝袜的触感，丝滑中带着些微吸附手指的磨砂质感总是瘙得人心痒。</p><p>绫野变态似的凑到星野下体前抽了抽鼻子，“源ちゃん原来是痴女啊，下面都是淫乱的味道……”他隔着内裤和丝袜用拇指磨砂已经湿透的裆部，微微鼓起一小包的地方也肉眼可见的变深，拇指按进源源不断渗水的肉屄，隔靴搔痒似的按揉星野敏感的阴蒂。</p><p>“刚君不喜欢色色的女孩子吗？”星野的两条腿微微打颤，绫野是个温柔的炮友，但是他从没有给星野的前面口交过，星野想大概是因为绫野是直男，所以对自己前面的小肉棒不感兴趣也是常事。</p><p>“色色的女孩子怎么会有小唧唧？”模仿AV影片里的样子扯开丝袜的裆部，白丝下面是和内衣一套的女士粉色蕾丝丁字裤，星野的阴茎很小，包在里头就算勃起了也只是鼓起一小包，绫野轻轻弹了一下星野的小肉茎，在星野的惊叫声里隔着内裤含住星野的阴茎为对方口交。</p><p>绫野没有直接脱下星野的内裤，而是从侧面扒拉开，让阴茎和囊袋一起掉出内裤，可怜兮兮地垂在一边，他保持着扒拉内裤的姿势，像吃冰棒似的吸吮舔弄星野的阴茎，星野难耐地催促：“刚君也舔舔色色的小穴吧，拜托了，流了好多水就要装不下了。”</p><p>“源ちゃん的痴女小穴已经忍不住了吗？”绫野一边为星野口交，手指从善如流的指奸对方按捺不住的女穴，只是刚刚挑开肉缝，一小股粘稠的淫液就顺着手指向下落，星野想要换个姿势继续，但是绫野的一只手始终牢牢控制住他的大腿，让他继续像个献祭的女学生，主动撩开裙子下摆，让男人侵犯她最私密的地方。</p><p>第二天是休假，所以绫野做的很慢，极为耐心的在星野的小穴里探索摩挲，说出感动人心台词的嘴现在正积极地含住一根仿佛幼童的阴茎吃得啧啧有声，灵活的舌头偶尔会重点照顾囊袋下被藏住的阴蒂。</p><p>“不行了——”星野对来自下体无微不至的照顾两腿打颤，绫野知道他是要去了，星野哼唧两声开始前后摇晃，无法支撑自己的身体，绫野扶住他的大腿，让他慢慢坐在茶几上，放在还装模作样摆着课本的地方被淫乱敞开的身体取代，两只脚还杵在地上，这个高度更方便了绫野对他的玩弄。</p><p>绫野支起上身，一只手仍持续不断地按压顶弄星野阴道里舒服的地方，持续刺激他的阴蒂尾端，挤压星野的膀胱。绫野很喜欢星野潮吹的脸，明明是男人的样貌，高潮的样子却是完全的雌性，敞开大腿腰部跟着抽搐时尖细的呻吟都是女人的模样，不是女人部分的阴茎也会抖动着尿出些东西，对绫野来说全都是新奇有趣又让人兴致高涨的画面。</p><p>星野水手服的领结被扯开，衣服下摆被推到胸口以上，露出可爱的粉色内衣，“源ちゃん真可爱啊，但是粉色的内衣会不会有些老土。”绫野把内衣的罩杯扒拉下来，露出没有碰触就已经硬挺的乳头。</p><p>“唔，刚君讨厌鬼！粉色才是少女应该穿的颜色！”星野在连绵的快感里还有力气回嘴，绫野加快了指奸的频率，星野猛地弓起腰挺在半空中，小穴和阴茎一起喷出大量清亮的潮吹液，不仅打湿了身下象征清纯的百褶裙，也溅在绫野的制服上，灯光下能看到上头反射的水光。</p><p>“源ちゃん把我的制服弄脏了，要怎么赔偿我啊！我啊，家里可是很穷的，根本没钱送去干洗，源ちゃん就让我这样带着你的妹汁上学吗？”绫野满嘴胡说八道，手指抹了一把从茶几往地毯上滴落的淫水。</p><p>星野瘪着嘴配合绫野的胡话：“那，那我只能用身体偿还刚君了……”</p><p>“你这么熟练，是不是经常用身体换钱？优等生实际是援交妹？”绫野轻松就把鸡巴塞进星野已经放松下来的肉屄里，等他进去，星野才意识到绫野没有戴套。</p><p>“如果我出去援交，刚君怎么敢把小唧唧直接插进我的援交小穴里啊！”星野抱怨道，想要绫野退出去，星野的体质很难受孕，医生断言如果他想要自己怀孕最好还是体外受精，所以绫野就算内射他也不担心会出什么意外，但总归无套被进入让他觉得有些奇怪，“我可是第一次被这东西货真价实的插进来啊混蛋！”</p><p>这回倒是轮到绫野愣在当场，连鸡巴都忘了动：“源ちゃん是第一次，无套？”</p><p>星野艰难地思考片刻，为难地点了点头，倒是绫野突然高兴地抱住他和他接吻：“好高兴，真的好高兴，原来是源ちゃん的第一次啊！”</p><p>“你不仅是萝莉控还是处女控吗？混蛋！人渣！”在这样的骂声中绫野倒是动地更起劲了，好像想到对方是第一次被无套插入鸡巴都比平时硬上几分，明明应该是精力不济的年纪，绫野却在第一次中出后阴茎的海绵体只是半软，不应期中间他也不愿意拔出去，依然插在里头，等待阴茎再次硬起来。</p><p>那天两人做了个尽兴，星野开心地两腿之间一边滴水一边把绫野身上的黑色制服脱下来，像是欺负未成年高中生一样，如狼似虎地拉扯对方的学生服，就算被绫野吐槽他这哪有女高中生的样子，但星野自己也是寿星，只是擅自加上痴女设定程度的任性，星野丝毫没有心理负担。</p><p> </p><p>察觉到不对劲的时候，绫野已经拿到了《怒》的合同，而星野也在洽谈下半年电视剧的合作。只是一次自以为没有心理负担的性爱，最后却发展出了没有人能承担的后果。</p><p>3月的电台节目工作开始后，星野的作息又阴间了起来，他以为是熬夜和对自我管理的疏忽让他开始头晕不适，直到整整一天吃什么吐什么，甚至开始低烧，他终于被经纪人强制扭送了医院。</p><p>为他长期看诊的医生摸着下巴的样子让星野害怕地缩了缩脖子，平时喜欢聊天打趣的中年男人此时表情严肃，像是遇到了什么巨大的难题，他先是看了看手里的化验单，又抬头看了看面色憔悴的星野，最后小心翼翼地问道：“最近，星野先生有伴侣吗？”</p><p>星野犹豫了片刻点了点头，难道是激素导致的胃肠不调？</p><p>“对方是男性？”星野再次点头，此时他才察觉出一些不对劲，难道？</p><p>“虽然还要进行下一步检查，但从激素化验单上的结果初步推测，咳咳，星野先生，恭喜你，你——怀孕了！”医生顿了一下，终于把最后几个字说出了口，他如释重负的长舒一口气，然后回到平时放松的样子感叹，“之前检查的时候您子宫的发育不算完全，我和妇科的专家都认为您应该无法自然受孕，这是我从医生涯见到的第一例，可以说是奇迹啊！”</p><p>怀孕？星野的四肢百骸冻僵似的无法动弹，他根本无法想象自己做爸爸的样子，更别提亲自孕育一个生命了。如果这对医学界来说是个奇迹，那对他本人而言，却是他的不幸，是这个孩子的不幸，因为他闪过的第一个念头竟然是：我必须打掉他。</p><p>医生见他沉默不语，脸上也不见喜色，立刻意识到这是个计划外的孩子，医生犹豫补充道：“星野先生如果选择堕胎，那么很有可能再也没办法怀孕了，您的身体环境本就比较脆弱，请您考虑清楚啊，不过让我们先进一步检查，如果胎儿本身停止发育，也会面临必须堕胎的情况，所以是否打算生下这个孩子，星野先生务必慎重考虑，如果可以的话，也考虑和孩子的另一位父亲商量看看。”</p><p>和绫野商量吗？绫野会想要这个孩子吗？原本认为不可能怀孕才来乱，结果导致了意外怀孕，这简直是对不负责大人最差劲的惩罚了。他完全想不到如何对绫野开口，再说他们也不是正经的恋人关系，如果炮友怀上了自己的孩子，一定会无情地选择去堕胎吧。</p><p>一旦想到要如何和孩子的另一个父亲坦白，他就开始逃避现实，妄图使用其他东西来麻痹自己，忘记自己身体的状况。但回到家，照着镜子，他会本能的抚摸腹部，是不是每个知道自己做了母亲，肚子里正孕育生命的人都会这样？</p><p>这是生物们在漫漫长河中进化出来的最伟大的本能之一——繁衍。一旦拥有了孩子，承载孕育功能母体就会为了这个孩子鞠躬尽瘁，忍世界上一切所不能忍，无数的母亲死在了孕育的路上，死在了产房，死在了产后的并发症，即便如此，每个母亲或多或少都对自己的孩子有着保护的本能。</p><p>星野望向自己还十分平坦，甚至有些赘肉的小肚子，自己也会这样吗？为了诞下新生命拼尽全力，即使绫野想要打掉，自己也会坚持生下来吗？他不知道，他像每一个意外怀孕又没有固定伴侣的单身女人一样迷茫，他的理智催促着他去把孩子打掉，如果坚持怀孕一定会影响工作，会影响身边的工作人员，自己已经因为生病给其他人添了许多麻烦，他不希望再来一次。</p><p>但他的本能，他已经作为母亲觉醒的那一面，却在流泪，镜子里不断淌出泪水的人是自己吗？而人在脆弱的时候，也恰好寻求着母爱的庇护。</p><p>他给母亲打了一个很长、很长——长到月亮升起又落下。</p><p>星野的母亲是个坚强伟大的女人，把怪异的自己养育成人，一直鼓励自己，让自己不至于消沉沉沦在消极的环境中，甚至让不成器的自己变得开朗，能够让自己这个不起眼的灵魂绽放出照亮别人的光彩。挂下电话前，他的母亲轻叹道：“不管结果怎样，你做出什么选择，你都是我最珍贵的儿子。”</p><p>星野源是个胆小鬼，但好在他有勇敢的家人支持着他脆弱不堪的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>绫野收到星野的联络的时候正在发愁，他最近被拉去酒会，夜总会，联谊会，甚至是往常最让他觉得有趣的girls’bar都完全——提不起兴致，他交往过很多有魅力的女性，却没想到自己会为一个即是男人又是女人的人沦陷。</p><p>因为是男人，所以能包容理解绫野大男子主义的一面，因为是女人，所以能满足绫野对女人的所有需求。他们即是朋友，又是床伴，当然最棒的是，身体的相性好得前所未有。</p><p>绫野偶尔甚至会冒出，如果能和星野结婚就好了的念头，虽然身边尽是些一把年纪不结婚的人，但遇到了合适的对象，还是会想要安定下来吧。也是因为和星野发展出了超出普通友谊的关系，自己这次才能自信接下《怒》中同性恋的角色，都要感谢星野啊，不如等结束后直接交往吧？</p><p>抱着这样的念头，绫野去了星野的公寓。星野习惯在休息日对公寓进行大扫除，但绫野到的时候星野的公寓却乱糟糟的，大概有一段时间没有收拾了，缩在居家服里的星野也断然没有平日里的精气神。</p><p>“源ちゃん脸色好差，身体还好吗？”绫野过去抱住星野，星野往后躲了一下没能躲开，最后放弃般顺从地靠进绫野的怀里。</p><p>“……也不能说，完全不好，只能说，在不好的情况里还算好？”星野回想昨日产检的报告，医生说，孩子很健康，只是对母亲的消耗很大，让他注意运动和补充营养。</p><p>“如果源ちゃん生病了，我会难过的，如果你瞒着我生病的事情，我会很生气！”绫野亲了亲星野的耳朵，两个人相拥着坐进客厅的沙发里，就像平常小情侣一般黏糊。</p><p>“……那如果我瞒着刚君什么重要的事情，擅自作主，刚君会大发雷霆吧？”星野把脚也缩到了沙发上，把肚子保护起来，好像害怕自己吐露实情会发生什么恐怖的事情。</p><p>“你瞒着我什么事了吗？”</p><p>星野终于体会到当时医生的感受了，的确很难对当事人启齿，如果可能的话，他完全不想说，但是他已经是个三十多岁的成年人了，只是告诉另一个三十多岁的成熟社会人意外怀孕，并且做出理性的决定，这应该不是什么难事。</p><p>但是话到嘴边，又失去了吐露的勇气，星野只是转移话题问道：“刚君最近在准备电影的拍摄应该很忙吧？怎么有空过来。”</p><p>“真可疑啊，如果你今天不说出来瞒着我的事情——”绫野突然开始挠星野的胳肢窝，星野对挠痒痒的忍耐度并不高，但是今天却不像平时那样回应绫野的玩笑，而是一味地躲避。</p><p>绫野停下作乱的手，凑近星野，盯着他的眼睛认真问道：“发生什么事了？”</p><p>就像第一次对这个男人出手时那样，绫野总是散发出一种让人想要信任，愿意信任的信号，星野着了魔似的脱口而出：“我怀孕了。”</p><p>如果是别人，大概会觉得星野在开玩笑。绫野虽然是个粗心的男人，但作为演员让他对人类的情感十分敏锐，他没有用“别开玩笑了”这种逃避伤人的话搪塞星野，而是继续问道：“几个月了？孩子还健康吗？”</p><p>“……刚君不惊讶吗？”星野忍不住反问。</p><p>“你身上多了一个器官我都没有惊讶，你可以怀孕我自然也不必惊讶了，只是没想到这么轻易就中标了，该是说我们太厉害，还是命运太厉害呢？”</p><p>“刚君的意思是？”星野不免因为绫野冷静的样子而感到焦躁，好像等待宣判结果的囚犯，不知道自己的命运将走向何方。</p><p>“唯一没有戴套的就是生日的时候，算起来也有3、4个月了……”绫野轻轻揉着星野的小腹，虽然还是很平坦，但是整个小肚子都十分软和，“现在才和我说，源ちゃん应该是想把孩子生下来吧？”绫野苦恼的继续轻柔的揉弄星野的小肚子。</p><p>星野把手覆在绫野揉肚子的手上，“嗯，虽然没有提前通知刚君很过分，但是我不想打掉她……”</p><p>“诶？已经确定是女儿了吗？”绫野的表情自然地像是每个初为人父的男人，方才还努力维持的冷面，只因为得知了孩子的性别就笑出眼角的皱纹。</p><p>“嗯，前几天产检B超的时候，医生告诉我是女孩子。”</p><p>“啊真棒啊，女儿最棒了。”</p><p>“你在说什么啊，也有可能最后生下来是儿子。”</p><p>“儿子的话，儿子也不错。”</p><p>“……所以刚君的意思是？”星野差一点就要被刚刚融洽的气氛随波逐流带跑了。</p><p>“其实我今天过来是想问源ちゃん要不要和我交往……”绫野清了清嗓子，松开星野正襟危坐，“现在这个情况虽然突然，但是作为另一名当事人，我认为自己应当负起责任。”</p><p>绫野从口袋里掏出一个丝绒盒子，“本来是准备的情侣戒指所以有些朴素，但是事已至此，源ちゃん——”他从沙发上滑向地面，单膝着地，“请和我结婚吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然说好我们住在一起寻找戏里的感觉，但是你每天都和男朋友打电话腻腻歪歪也太过分了吧！”妻夫木聪这样朝自己电影期间的拍档抱怨。</p><p>“没办法嘛，现在他正处在离开我太久敏感的时期，不好好安抚他他会很难过的。”绫野在妻夫的眼里人设已经完全崩塌了，这是号称话不多为人冷峻的绫野刚？</p><p>虽然每天都被强制喂食绫野和他神秘男友的狗粮，但是两个人还是在同居过程中发展出了不错的友谊，这大概就是为什么他在电影杀青后收到了绫野刚请客吃自己女儿满月酒的请帖。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>